


What happens in the forest, stays in the forest

by Jossasund



Series: My collection of swanqueen one-shots [7]
Category: Once Upon a Time (TV), Swanqueen fandom
Genre: F/F, Fluff and Smut, One Shot, Sexual Humor, swanqueen - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-07
Updated: 2017-09-07
Packaged: 2018-12-25 01:28:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,419
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12025212
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jossasund/pseuds/Jossasund
Summary: Wierd screams are heard from the woods, but what kind of screams is it really? Is there some new monster in Storybrooke or is it just two women having a bit of fun?





	What happens in the forest, stays in the forest

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first attempt on writing a one shot with a little smut in it. So don't be to hard on me, okay? Sorry in advance for any misspellings or grammar mistakes.
> 
> If you like the story, leave a comment :)

Emma swan had never imagined herself ending up living in a town filled with storybook characters, neither that her long lost parents would turn out to be none other than Snow White and prince Charming.

“Jesus fucking Christ” the Sheriff groaned as she sat up in her bed. Neither had she ever thought she would feel bored when there wasn't any monsters or curses to fight. 

 

So to keep her boredom under control, Emma had started to work out early in the mornings. And for some reason she always bumped into Regina mills on her runs, but the sheriff didn't really understand why though. Not only was Regina  _ not _ a runner, but they always happened to met up at the same place. Every time! So something was telling Emma it couldn't be a random coincidence. 

 

Even if they had shared some small smiles and talked a bit when they ‘accidentally’ had bumped into each other, Emma was starting to understand what Regina _actually_ was doing out there in the forest so early. And it wasn't for a run, that was for sure. She was out there for _Emma_. 

“Oh you're so damn busted, Mrs mayor” Emma grinned as she got dressed. She chose her tightest black shorts and instead of her usual white tank top, she choose a red sports bra that was so tight, she actually thought her boobs would pop out of it 

“Game on Regina” Emma said to herself as she headed outside. 

 

*******

 

Regina hummed to herself as she closed the door quietly behind her. It was early in the morning and she didn't want to wake Henry  up. He would probably question what she was doing up  _ this  _ early, because even if his adoptive mother had always been an early riser, this was even to early for her. He would probably spy on her because he would never buy whatever excuse she told him, and she didn't want him to figure out what she was actually doing. At least not until his birth mother did. 

 

As she walked up to the usual place she always ‘accidentally’ used to bump into the sexy sheriff, she used her magic to change into something more  _ seductive _ , hoping Emma would get the hint then. (Since she hadn't done it earlier!) 

 

When Regina realized what kind of clothing on, she rolled her eyes at herself. Without even thinking she had apparently chosen one of her black dresses she used to wear when she had been the queen. 

_ If this doesn't make the savior want to taste my forbidden fruit, then I don't think she's into women. _ Regina thought to herself with a mischievous smile on her face.  _ Game on Emma.  _

 

******

 

When Emma started to see a silhouette of Regina, she almost didn't believe her eyes. She rubbed her eyes, blinking and rubbing dem again, but what she saw, was apparently real.  _ FUCK me!  _ Emma thought to herself as she got closer. Regina was wearing one of her evil queen dresses!  _ Well if I can get inside of that dress and taste her forbidden fruit I can die happy  _ Emma thought to herself. But as usual, the clumsy blonde was to deep in her own thoughts, which meant she wasn't paying enough attention to what she was  _ actually  _ doing so she tripped on a rock she KNEW had always been there and faceplated the ground. 

 

Regina could only laugh as the sheriff fell face first onto the ground. Apparently her dress had made Emma lose focus and that made her quite pleased with herself. 

“hello there miss swan” Regina said, trying to hold back her laughter, even if she failed terribly. “do you need help up?”

“HI Regina and no, I'm doing absolutely fine” Emma groaned as she put down her muscular arms on the ground to get up. She spat out some grabble she had gotten in her mouth before she finally stood to her feet. 

 

“damn you for looking so freaking sexy” Emma said and when she realized those words had been said out loud she covered her face with her hands.  _ Damn it!  _

“Oh well thank you for the compliment miss swan, I chose this dress  _ especially _ for you” Regina purred.

“Wait, what?” Emma frowned and looked up. Suddenly the queen stood only inches from her face. She swallowed hard and felt how her heart started to beat like crazy.  _ God how much I want to touch her.. Taste her and..  _ Emma wasn't able to finish that thought before she was thrown back to reality as Regina's lips smashed against hers. 

 

Where the confidence to kiss Emma came from, the queen didn't know, but she couldn't stop herself. And when the sheriff grabbed her ass and deepened the kiss, a moan escaped her mouth. 

“Wow” Emma breathed as their lips parted and the two had probably the exact same goofy grin on their lips. 

“wow indeed” Regina whispered into Emma's ear, sending shivers all through the sheriff's body. 

 

“just to make sure that we're on the same page Gina, but you are into women? Or is this some evil plan of yours?” Emma asked with a frown and took a step back. 

“God you can't take a hint now, can you?”

“huh?”

“I have a dress on that makes it almost impossible for breathe, but it's worth it since it makes my breast look immaculate, just for you. And I just kissed you, if my intentions aren't clear by now, you have to be stupid“ Regina chuckled as she reached for Emma's hands. The sheriff nodded with a blushing face. She had never been good on taking hints. Like ever.

 

“And please miss swan, don't tell me you didn't have the same idea of seducing me considering what little you have on today hm?”

“God I hope Henry isn't this stupid that day a girl comes onto him” Emma said and rolled her eyes at herself. 

“Well then, are we at the same page now so to speak hm? “ Regina purred and took a step closer the sheriff. Emma had suddenly lost the ability to speak, but she guessed it had to do with the fact that she was so damn horny by now, that the only thing she wanted was to rip apart Regina's dress with her bare teeth.

 

“mhm” was the only words that Emma managed to get out as she grabbed Regina by her waist and dragged her close. The queen let her hands wander up to Emma's breast and when her fingers gently brushed against them, the sheriff moaned. 

“such a tease… “ Emma complained as she started to kiss Regina down her neck. The queen suddenly got an idea and proofed herself away from Emma. The sheriff frowned and wasn't pleased with the move. 

 

“Hey! What the HELL Gina?! “ 

“I just wanted to test something” Regina shrugged. 

“and I want to test numerous things WITH you so stop standing all way over there! “ Emma groaned, hearing how she sounded like a horny teenage boy. 

“Patience dear” Regina grinned as she waved with her hand. A purple cloud hid the sheriff for a second and when Regina was able to see her again she couldn't help but laugh at the pout Emma had on her face. 

“Again… What the actual hell?!” the sheriff scoffed. “What the fuck happened to my clothes?! “ 

 

Emma was suddenly wearing one of Regina's black dresses and her usually sloppy blonde hair was curled and beautiful. The queen was pleased. The savior, well, not that much. 

“You look really hot in that dress” Regina purred as she took a step closer. She leaned down and placed a kiss on each of Emma's breast, making the sheriff get goosebumps. 

“God… You're so evil” the savior panted. As their eyes locked, Emma licked lips. She was  _ so  _ turned on right now!

“I would actually prefer to see you without any clothes miss swan’

‘come again? “ Emma frowned. 

“Let me show you, dear” Regina purred and with one of her hands she poofed them deep into the forest. 

 

*******

 

Snow was sitting by her kitchen table, enjoying her morning coffee with her window open. Suddenly she heard something scream from the forest and the former princess was fast on her feet. Charming came running from the bathroom with his toothbrush in his mouth.

“Did you hear that?! “ he asked and his wife nodded. 

“It sounded terrible!” snow said as she shook her head. “I hope there isn't something bad out in the woods.” 

“I'll take the truck later and check it out snow” charming stated proudly as his wife pecked his lips. 

 

_ If they only knew what they had heard..  _

 

_ ******* _

 

Emma was like a awkward teenager, her hands sloppy and eager against the queen's skin but Regina seemed to enjoy it this far, and that was good right? 

“I want you to taste my forbidden fruit” Regina purred and Emma snapped her eyes open. 

“Really? I mean cool! Or fuck.. “

“yes miss swan. Fuck me. ” Regina commanded as she nibbled on the Sheriff's ear.

“As you wish my queen” Emma smirked and pressed her lips against Regina's stomach and spread her legs. 

 

Regina's whole body screamed after what was about to happen, but Emma wanted to tease her, feeling almost drunk of power by the moment. Her hands caressed the queen's inner thighs and Emma's mouth was slowly started to come closer and closer and Regina could almost not lay still. And when Emma's fingers started to gently brush against Regina's clit, the queen screamed. 

 

Regina almost come undone in that moment. Emma's bare touch drove her almost insane, and even if this was the first time they had done this, it felt so natural. So right. So… Magical. Emma soon started to eat her out and quickly add two fingers into the mix. Still very gentle but she upped the pace pretty soon, adding a third finger. 

 

It didn't take more than minutes before Regina got an orgasm and it almost made Emma a bit disappointed. Why? Well it had happened to fast. She looked up and met Regina's eyes. The queen was panting like a dog. 

“my God.. That was…. Unbelievable “ Regina said as Emma collapsed next to her. “That can't been your first time with a woman huh? “

“Well nah, I fooled around quite much when I was younger. “ Emma shrugged as she pressed her lips against Regina's. They laid for silence a while before the queen waved with her hand so they had clothes on again. Well obviously Regina had her pantsuit on and not her dress. 

 

When they stood on the trail, facing each other, Emma scraped with her foot as she offered Regina a big grin. 

“same time tomorrow? “ 

“Of… “ before Regina had the chance to say anything, charming had jumped out of the truck and came running against them. Both women frowned and wondered what he was doing here. 

“Emma, regina. Are you Okay? “

“”Ehm yeah? Shouldn't we be? “ Emma asked.  _ I'm actually spectacular dad, thanks for asking. Why? Well. I've just had sex.  _ The Sheriff thought to herself as she tried to hid her smirk. 

 

“me and snow heard such a scream earlier and I figured it came from the forest. So I rushed over here. But you haven't seen or heard anything unusual? “ the both women shared a quick look only they got before Regina spoke up. 

“No nothing out of the ordinary, David” the queen replied with a snark. 

“Hm, we'll i guess the sheriff and I need to patrol the forest for a couple of days.” charming shrugged. “Just to be sure.”

“Yeah just to be sure” Emma repeated as her father jumped into the truck and drove of. 

 

When he was gone, Emma broke out in laughter and Regina joined in as well. 

“I should have told him, shouldn't I? “ Emma asked but Regina shook her head. 

“No, let's keep the residents of storybrooke a bit afraid, it just adds to the fun” Regina purred as she pressed her lips against Emma's and nibbled on her lower lip. That made the sheriff almost lose her balance. 

“I'll see you tomorrow” 

 

********

 

As the months passed, the two women met up in the woods to have sex, while the residents in town were terrified because they thought their screams came from some kind of monster. David still insisted on patrolling the woods but Emma who was sheriff said it wasn't necessary. But it drove him crazy so he decided to go behind his own daughters back and asked a favor from the town's only werewolf, ruby. 

 

This morning Emma laid on the bottom as Regina was the one on top, and her fingers made the sheriff's skin almost caught on fire. She sucked on her nipples, carefully marked her skin with her nails and whispered into Emma's ears that she was hers and hers alone. And just as Regina was about to go down on her, Emma screamed, and it wasn't a pleasure scream. No. It made Regina stop and turn around. 

“It's… It's a wolf! “ Emma stuttered and the queen rolled her eyes. 

“We don't have wolves in storybrooke miss swan! “ Regina huffed and as the creature came closer, she quickly recognized those yellow eyes. 

“miss Lucas? “ she said and waved with her hand, dressing both her and Emma and turning the werewolf back to her human self. 

 

“what the hell ruby, are you spying on us?!” Emma groaned as the waitress just chuckled. “Nah, not precisely..” ruby shrugged. 

“Let me guess, my dad convinced you to go out in the forest and kill this imaginary monster he thinks roms the woods!?”

“I don't blame him for getting the idea about a monster though… You two women scream kinda loud when you fuck..” ruby grinned and Regina rolled her eyes before she waved her hand, poofing the waitress back to the diner. 

 

Emma met the queen's eyes and tugged on her lower lip. 

“so I guess we're kinda busted right now huh?” the Sheriff chuckled. 

“I'm afraid so.” Regina sighed when Emma met her with a mischievous smile on her lips. “so how come you're smiling then, miss swan hm? “

“We can continue our morning workouts in my house you know. And Ruby won't say a word if I bribe her with some beer and a pizza”

“Well then, what are we waiting for then? “ Regina smirked and poofed them to Emma's house, where they could continue their morning routine in peace. 

  
The end! 


End file.
